hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Boys Over Flowers (anime)/Episodes
Boys Over Flowers, also released as Hana Yori Dango, is an anime series based on Yoko Kamio's manga and produced by Toei Animation. It aired on Sundays at 8:30 AM from September 1996http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/hanadan/ (Japanese) to August 1997, ending at fifty-one episodes.http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/hanadan/051.html (Japanese) The final six episodes are an original storyline due to the anime wrapping up before the manga's end.https://dengekionline.com/elem/000/001/274/1274667/ (Japanese) } | style="text-align: center"|September 8, 1996 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| The F4 practically rule the elite school Eitoku Academy. Tsukushi Makino, a "commoner", gets on the bad side of their leader, Tsukasa Domyoji, when she protects Makiko Endo. After being bullied, Tsukushi decides to stand up to Tsukasa and declares war on him. |- | style="text-align: center"|2 | style="text-align: left"|"No Brand Girl!" | style="text-align: center"|September 15, 1996 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| Tsukasa becomes interested in Tsukushi after being punched by her. He kidnaps her and gives her a makeover in an attempt to win her over. She rejects him, telling him he cannot buy her with his wealth. The next day, Tsukushi's classmates Yuriko Asai and her friends invite her to a party. |- | style="text-align: center"|3 | style="text-align: left"|"I Won't be Hurt!" | style="text-align: center"|September 22, 1996 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| Yuriko, Minako Yamano, and Erika Ayuhara reveal their true colors by embarrassing Tsukushi at the party. She manages to get them back. The next day, the girls reveal that Rui Hanazawa, whom Tsukushi has a crush on, is in love with a Shizuka Todo. Tsukushi becomes depressed. |- | style="text-align: center"|4 | style="text-align: left"|"The Ordinary Duo!" | style="text-align: center"|September 29, 1996 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| After Shizuka returns from France, Tsukushi's friend elementary school friend Kazuya Aoike transfers to Eitoku. Tsukasa, jealous of Kazuya, gives him a red slip. Eitoku's students begin bullying the two severely, until Rui steps in and protects Tsukushi. |- | style="text-align: center"|5 | style="text-align: left"|"Me, Him... and the Other Guy!" | style="text-align: center"|October 6, 1996 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| Tsukasa becomes angry at Rui for protecting Tsukushi and ends their friendship. The next day, Tsukushi stays home due to a fever. Tsukasa drops in for a surprise visit and offers to pay for her ticket to Hawaii. She refuses, deciding to go to Atami with Kazuya instead. |- | style="text-align: center"|6 | style="text-align: left"|"Cinderella for a Night" | style="text-align: center"|October 13, 1996 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| Tsukushi goes on vacation with Kazuya to Atami. There she is greeted by Tsukasa standing atop his yacht. Shizuka invites her to a party they are holding that night and helps her get ready. Tsukushi feels like "Cinderella" until she sees Rui dancing with Shizuka. |- | style="text-align: center"|7 | style="text-align: left"|"Atami Night Love" | style="text-align: center"|October 20, 1996 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| Tsukushi accidentally kisses Tsukasa at his party. She later tries to explain what happened to Rui, but he does not care who she kisses. The same night, Tsukushi goes to return Shizuka's dress and finds Rui confessing his feelings to Shizuka. Tsukasa and Kazuya happen by and unwittingly cheer her up. |- | style="text-align: center"|8 | style="text-align: left"|"The Nightmare of the Fall Term!!" | style="text-align: center"|October 27, 1996 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| The fall term at Eitoku Academy that Tsukushi has been dreading officially starts. In contrast, Tsukasa gets there early in order to perform a childish prank on her. He later finds Rui with Tsukushi at the emergency exit. Yuriko and her friends then show him a video of the two, which sends Tsukasa into a rage. |- | style="text-align: center"|9 | style="text-align: left"|"Tsukasa Domyoji Snaps!" | style="text-align: center"|November 10, 1996 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| Feeling he has been made a fool of, Tsukasa goes on a rampage throughout the school until a teacher stops him. He then lies in wait for Tsukushi at the emergency stairwell. When she shows up, Tsukasa attacks her and forces a kiss on her. He only stops once she starts to cry. |- | style="text-align: center"|10 | style="text-align: left"|"The Woman Who Gave Up Everything" | style="text-align: center"|November 17, 1996 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| Tsukushi attends Shizuka's birthday party with Kazuya and Yuki Matsuoka. There Shizuka makes the announcement that she will be giving up her family name in order to become a lawyer in France. Meanwhile, Tsukushi feels awkward about seeing Tsukasa for the first time since the incident. |- | style="text-align: center"|11 | style="text-align: left"|"Love Beyond the Horizon" | style="text-align: center"|November 24, 1996 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| Concerned for Rui, Tsukushi begs Shizuka to stay in Japan for his sake. Shizuka clearly explains her reasons for leaving. Rui overhears the conversation and becomes angry with Tsukushi. After Shizuka leaves, Tsukushi yells at Rui to follow her to France. He then reveals that he was already planning to. |- | style="text-align: center"|12 | style="text-align: left"|"A Date in the Snow" | style="text-align: center"|December 1, 1996 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| Tsukasa asks Tsukushi on a date, though she does not hear him. As such, she is confused and arrives several hours late. She offers to treat him to tea and the two become stuck in an elevator. When Tsukasa develops a bad fever, Tsukushi takes care of him despite still disliking him. |- | style="text-align: center"|13 | style="text-align: left"|"Love Moves Too Fast" | style="text-align: center"|December 8, 1996 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| A photo of Tsukushi and Tsukasa causes everyone at school to believe they are dating. Yuriko and her friends attempt to befriend Tsukushi. They take her to a club, where she meets Thomas. Tsukushi wakes up the next morning half-naked in a hotel room with no recollection of what happened to her. |- | style="text-align: center"|14 | style="text-align: left"|"Sakurako's Secret" | style="text-align: center"|December 15, 1996 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| Thomas turns out to be the childhood friend of Tsukushi's new friend, Sakurako Sanjo. He promises to keep Tsukushi's secret if she agrees to see him again. Meanwhile, Tsukushi helps Sakurako with her fear of boys by having her spend time with the F4. She later discovers the supposedly innocent Sakurako at a club. |- | style="text-align: center"|15 | style="text-align: left"|"Get Lost!!" | style="text-align: center"|December 22, 1996 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| Sakurako reveals that she has a crush on Tsukasa, leading Tsukushi to finally admit that she is not dating him. The next day, a photo of Thomas and Tsukushi is posted at school. She goes to confront him about it, only to find out that Sakurako actually took and posted the photo. |- | style="text-align: center"|16 | style="text-align: left"|"Please Believe Me!" | style="text-align: center"|December 29, 1996 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| When Tsukushi arrives at school, she is immediately attacked by her classmates. Tsukasa attempts to step in, but Sakurako stops him by showing him the photo of Tsukushi and Thomas. Tsukushi begs him to believe that nothing happened. He instead walks off with Sakurako, who then takes him to her house. |- | style="text-align: center"|17 | style="text-align: left"|"Mine at Last" | style="text-align: center"|January 5, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| Tsukasa rescues Tsukushi from her classmates. He then takes her to his house, where she has a bath. After he treats her wounds, Tsukasa confesses her feelings to her and kisses her. The next day, he punishes those who attacked Tsukushi. Seconds later, Rui makes a surprise return. |- | style="text-align: center"|18 | style="text-align: left"|"Will You Go Out with Me?" | style="text-align: center"|January 12, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| When Rui comes back from France, Tsukasa claims to him that he and Tsukushi are now dating. Rui later flippantly asks her if she will go out with him. Meanwhile, Sakurako is being bullied after the others discover a photo of her from elementary school. Tsukushi ignores it at first, but steps in eventually. |- | style="text-align: center"|19 | style="text-align: left"|"Be Still My Beating Heart" | style="text-align: center"|January 19, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| Tsukasa drags Tsukushi on a trip to the F4's annual trip to his family's island. There he reveals that they will be sharing a room. Tsukushi remains fixated on Rui and goes to bed early. When she thinks Tsukasa is asleep, Tsukushi goes for a walk on the beach and finds Rui, who asks her to hold him. |- | style="text-align: center"|20 | style="text-align: left"|"Night of Betrayal" | style="text-align: center"|January 26, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| Rui reveals what transpired between him and Shizuka in Paris. When she returns to the villa, she lies to Tsukasa by telling him she was at the beach by herself. He later finds out that she was with Rui. The next night, Tsukushi returns to beach now crying. Rui kisses her, wondering why he did not fall for someone like her. |- | style="text-align: center"|21 | style="text-align: left"|"The Crime and Punishment of a Kiss" | style="text-align: center"|February 2, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| Tsukasa discovers Tsukushi and Rui kissing. Back at school, he kicks Rui out of the F4 in a huge public fight. Tsukushi, who feels horrible for hurting Tsukasa, tries to apologize to him but he walks pass her. Later, Tsukushi breaks down and cries in front of Rui. He then asks her out on their first date. |- | style="text-align: center"|22 | style="text-align: left"|"A Bewildering First Date!" | style="text-align: center"|February 9, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| Tsukushi meets Rui for their date. She thinks about Tsukasa throughout much of the date, wondering how he would handle certain mishaps. Rui invites her back to his house, where he quickly falls asleep. On her way home, Tsukushi sees Tsukasa laughing with Sakurako. |- | style="text-align: center"|23 | style="text-align: left"|"The Arrival of Tsubaki Domyoji!" | style="text-align: center"|February 16, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| Shortly after seeing Tsukasa with Sakurako, Tsukushi meets his sister Tsubaki Domyoji who brings her to her house. Tsukushi manages to hide from Tsukasa but becomes lost. He inevitably finds her and becomes angry when she mentions Rui's name. Tsubaki comes to her rescue in time. |- | style="text-align: center"|24 | style="text-align: left"|"Love's Tempest! Being Expelled!?" | style="text-align: center"|February 23, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|25 | style="text-align: left"|"Two Ways to Love" | style="text-align: center"|March 2, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|26 | style="text-align: left"|"Sleepless Night!" | style="text-align: center"|March 9, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|27 | style="text-align: left"|"Tsukasa Goes to New York!!" | style="text-align: center"|March 16, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|28 | style="text-align: left"|"Tsukushi Goes to Canada!!" | style="text-align: center"|March 23, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|29 | style="text-align: left"|"His Body Against Mine" | style="text-align: center"|March 30, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|30 | style="text-align: left"|"Do You Want a Friend?" | style="text-align: center"|April 6, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|31 | style="text-align: left"|"Shock! Horror! Another Red Card!" | style="text-align: center"|April 13, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|32 | style="text-align: left"|"Tsukasa Won't Come...?" | style="text-align: center"|April 20, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|33 | style="text-align: left"|"Someday We'll Laugh..." | style="text-align: center"|April 27, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|34 | style="text-align: left"|"The Woman in My Life!" | style="text-align: center"|May 4, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|35 | style="text-align: left"|"Lovers on the Run!?" | style="text-align: center"|May 11, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|36 | style="text-align: left"|"Tsukasa's Mother's Secret Plan" | style="text-align: center"|May 18, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|37 | style="text-align: left"|"It's Showdown Time!" | style="text-align: center"|May 25, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|38 | style="text-align: left"|"I Will Tame You!!" | style="text-align: center"|June 1, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|39 | style="text-align: left"|"Love Triangle from Hell!" | style="text-align: center"|June 8, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|40 | style="text-align: left"|"The Turning of Love's Tide" | style="text-align: center"|June 15, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|41 | style="text-align: left"|"The Dawning of a New Day" | style="text-align: center"|June 20, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|42 | style="text-align: left"|"Surprise! A Double Date!" | style="text-align: center"|June 29, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|43 | style="text-align: left"|"Deep Wounds of the Heart" | style="text-align: center"|July 6, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|44 | style="text-align: left"|"You're Not the One" | style="text-align: center"|July 13, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|45 | style="text-align: left"|"Open Up Your Heart" | style="text-align: center"|July 20, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|46 | style="text-align: left"|"Hurricane Approaching" | style="text-align: center"|July 27, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|47 | style="text-align: left"|"New Student Shigeru Causes Shockwave!" | style="text-align: center"|August 3, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|48 | style="text-align: left"|"Study Abroad!?" | style="text-align: center"|August 10, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|49 | style="text-align: left"|"Our New Relationship" | style="text-align: center"|August 17, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|50 | style="text-align: left"|"Time to Call It Quits" | style="text-align: center"|August 24, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | style="text-align: center"|51 | style="text-align: left"|"Neverending" | style="text-align: center"|August 31, 1997 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |} References See also Category:A to Z * Category:Anime *